Golden Sun: Rebirth
by Konstantino
Summary: A Single dream leads a boy named Tino to believing the whole world will shatter before his very eyes.
1. Part 1

Golden Sun: Rebirth Part 1 

"Let the fires deep within burn, and all that is lost shall tremble in fear, for the new world is ready to begin."

Tino quickly stepped away from the light of the shining sunset and into the shade of a tree, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, something that Tino no longer knew. He knew one thing now, and that was he needed time. There was no longer time for him. His days were numbered, along with all of the Adepts in existence.

It was the same dream Tino kept having each night. And if the night was no longer enough to suffer, the dream was repeated in Tino's mind day after day, hour after hour, and minute after minute. It was now all he thought about, because he now realized how important this dream was – it was the world's fate.

"Tino!" Tino swiftly rose from his bed to see that Shards was up.

"What time is it?" Tino said in a worn down voice, moving some crumpled paper off his table to check the time.

"It's 8: 12 AM man." Shards said to Tino. Shards was an active person. He always woke up early to train, and had an appealing build to his body. He was tall, and had long red hair flowing in front of half his face.

"It's too early to train, Shards." Tino said, still looking worn down wearing his normal clothes.

"You slept in your clothes again? Did you have that dream?" Tino quickly interrupted Shards.

"More like a nightmare." Tino got up from his bed, and grabbed his Ruby Sword from his table.

"Let's get to work."


	2. Part 2

Part 2 

Tino and Shards left the house and walked to a clear open field. Tino quickly drew his sword from his belt, and placed it in front of him on the ground. The sun was slowly coming out, and the sunlight that existed at the time was shining on the Ruby Blade as though the psynergy was already activated within the amazing blade. Tino closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sword, trying to activate the psynergy within.

"Let the fires deep within burn, and all that is lost shall tremble in fear, for the new world is ready to begin."

The words of the dream popped into Tino's head, destroying the mental link with his blade.

"Not again..." Tino said under his breath. He looked over to the other side of the field to see Shards with his axe already flowing with psynergy, swiping the air as though it was his enemy. Tino looked down at his Ruby Sword, and closed his eyes once again. He started to concentrate on the blade's inner power, and slowly picked up the sword. He opened his eyes to see the sword, glowing with psynergy. Tino started his training by swiping the sword in front of him, his eyes glowing with rage.

He closed his eyes, and pictured an enemy, and started swiping the air, his eyes still closed, pretending he was attacking the enemy. He pictured every move of enemy, just like he was in a real battle. He finally stopped.

"It's been enough time now Shards." Tino said.

"There is never enough time for training I suppose." Shards said.

"I didn't mean the training session, Shards." Tino replied with a grin,

"I meant the time. There has been enough time for swords play."

"Tino...I thought...thank you." Shards said happily. Shards loved training; it was one of the most important parts of Shards life. Tino walked over to Shards and told him this,

"I think it's time we use our psynergy."


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

Shards eyes were wide opened, speechless.

"You...think we're ready?" Shards asked.

"Yes, if we can activate Psynergy in a sword, why not activate it in ourselves?" Tino replied.

"How are we going to learn to handle it?" Shards asked.

"I think I know someone who can help."

"But last time we tried...we nearly destroyed Prox."

"I know...but I think we can do it. There are kids out there who can handle psynergy, and we can't! It's time, Shards." Tino was dead serious,

"We need to see Rens."

"Rens? Are you sure...?" Shards asked Tino.

"Yeah, Rens mastered psynergy when she was 14. We can learn from her."

"Okay Tino...but one question. Why are you so determined to learn psynergy?" Shards asked.

"It's not important." Tino said. In his mind, he knew that it was all because of his dream, if the end was to come – Tino would fight back.

Tino and Shards slowly approached Rens doorstep.

"Who is it?" A voice called out from inside the house.

"It's us Rens, Tino and Shards." Shards said.

"Come in." The voice said again. Tino and Shards slowly walked away from the bright sunset, and walked into the dark house, with a lamp that contained a light-type psynergy providing light. Tino saw that it wasn't Rens speaking to them from inside, it was Serko.

"Serko?" Tino said with a high voice.

"Hello there, Tino." Serko said with a cool and calm voice. Serko had short black hair going down to his ears, and a tall body, with a sword attached to his sword case carried on his back. Serko was known as an instigator, someone that would get people to try and fight him, but he always had someone near by that would stop him from getting hurt. This time, it was Rens. They saw Rens walk in from a dark room, her eyes glowing purple. She was one of the nicest girls in all of Prox, and she was known for her intelligence and beauty. She was shorter than Tino and Shards, but you could see that she could stand up to anyone. She had a calm and cool feeling that followed her, sort of like Serko, except this one wasn't as annoying.

"I see you guys came." Rens said slowly.

"You knew we were coming?" Shards asked.

"Yes...I can see everything and anything I want to see. Now boys, let's get started."


	4. Part 4

Part 4 

Tino slowly walked towards Rens.

"How did you...?"

"That isn't important. But you want to master the art of psynergy so you can learn other skills, and make the skills you know more powerful."

"Yes..." Tino replied.

"Before we learn anything...what is Serko doing here?" Shards asked.

"Serko is here to learn how to create things with Psynergy." Rens replied.

"You can create things with psynergy!?" Tino said in surprise.

"Yes, don't forget – psynergy is all around us. It is everything...Earth, Wind, Water and Fire."

"Anyways...can you teach us?" Shards asked.

"I will. But only if you can beat Serko." Rens said to them.

"Beat Serko? But he knows Psynergy! It wouldn't be fair!" Tino said.

"Serko will not use psynergy in this battle." Rens said.

"You guys can't trust me...?" Serko asked them with a smirk.

"We don't want to trust you. It's too risky." Shards replied. Serko's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Well then Serko, shall we dance?" Tino asked.

"I don't want to dance with you. It's too risky." Serko replied. Shards whispered to Tino;

"Dude, he stole my rejection sentence!"

"It's alright." Tino said, and looked at Serko again,

"Let's do this."

Rens had taken them outside to the forest. There were so many trees that Tino felt like he had no room to breath. He looked over at Shards, and then looked at Rens.

"Is this a one on one battle?" Tino asked.

"Yes. However, if one of you fails to defeat Serko, the next one can battle him. If you both lose, I will not teach you." Rens replied.

"Shards, Can I go first?" Tino pleaded. Shards didn't know why Tino wanted to have this opportunity so much.

"Sure." Shards said with a grin. Tino walked in front of Serko, and Rens walked between them.

"When I lower my hand, the battle will begin." Rens said. Tino and Serko nodded, and she called out:

"Battle Begin!" She lowered her hand, and walked to the side.

Tino started sweating; he realized this was a one-chance opportunity. Serko started to dash towards Tino, but Tino moved away. Tino took out his Ruby Blade, and slashed at Serko, but Serko was dashing around quickly. Serko ran up to a tree, and started swiping at it with his long sword, until it started to become un-stable. Then he walked around the tree, and pushed it towards Tino. Tino quickly ran away from the tree, and jumped on it, then flipped behind Serko, and tried to take a swipe, but Serko used the handle of his sword to jab Tino in the stomach. Tino slowly fell to the Ground, and Serko was about to point his sword at Tino showing that Tino lost, but Tino rolled to the side – he wouldn't give up. He got back on his feet, and jumped onto the fallen tree once again. Serko followed him. Tino slowly walked across, and Serko started to charge behind Tino. Tino ran to the end of the fallen tree, and started to walk up another tree, this one stood tall. Serko looked at Tino walking up the tree, and Tino flipped behind Serko and used the back of his blade to hit Serko down to the ground. Serko fell, and hit the tree, and fell down to the dead grass. Tino pointed his blade at Serko's face. Tino had won the battle, Serko had nowhere to roll off to and escape because he was surrounded in a narrow area of trees.

"Good work Tino!" Shards said happily."

"You...beat me?" Serko said, surprised as ever.

"Good job Tino, now I will teach you."


	5. Part 5

Part 5 

Shards gave Tino a high five.

"Dude, we're going to learn psynergy!" Shards said happily.

"Yeah! And once we do, we can beat Serko, even if he _does _use psynergy!" Tino replied. Shards laughed. He walked over to Serko, and patted him on the back.

"Maybe next time Serko!" Shards said to him. Serko gave him an angry look.

"Boys, settle down!" Rens said.

"Sorry Rens." Serko said. Serko seemed like he was Rens puppy dog. However, everyone knew that Rens was tough, and she wouldn't let tiny interferences get in her way.

When Rens started to teach Tino and Shards, they used sticks and filled them with psynergy. This was a minor exercise, but eventually Tino and Shards could use weapons that didn't have psynergy already in the and still use psynergy. After this they learned how to use psynergy. Rens had trouble teaching them moves because they were fire adepts. There was one major move she taught them however, and it was called "move". Move allowed the user to move object from certain distances. After that, they were able to learn other psynergy on their own – but they needed more experience to learn these moves. There was one thing for certain that would teach them moves, the Elemental Djinn. Rens got Tino and Shards to find Fire Djinn, and then taught them to use the Djinn, along with applying it to their psynergy. After one week of training, Tino and Shards had learned all they'll need to know to gain psynergy. They both learned Move, Fume, and Flare.

Some days Tino would go off to train on his own using psynergy, and eventually learned a special "critical" attack called Fire Square. The attack was powerful, but was rarely usable.

One night Tino had the dream again.

"Let the fires deep within burn, and all that is lost shall tremble in fear, for the new world is ready to begin."

This time, Tino studied the dream. He faced the nightmare, and prevented himself from waking up. This time, he wanted to learn more.

"The New World will be ruled by Kyprentis, and he will kill all the adepts. He will be the only adept in all of Weyard, and will call his foes to be his slaves. The earth shall tremble, and all that remains will burn. The fire deep within you...is the only thing that can stop him."

Tino arose. He now knew what needed to be done. He would travel until he found Kyprentis, and defeat him before he had the chance to create the "New World". Tino's time was short, but his goal was now clear. He would leave Prox. And he would leave Prox today.


End file.
